


Written Love 2

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Written Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Two years after the events of Written Love, we catch up with Harry and Rabastan and see what their life is like, and what choices they have made. Harry/Rabastan Slash
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Series: Written Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579621
Comments: 43
Kudos: 862





	Written Love 2

One year and 11 Months Later

Rabastan watched contently from where he was sprawled under a tree in their little orchard as Harry wandered around under the bright Florentine sun, his once pale skin now tanned a beautiful golden colour from the time he spent in their garden and on their walks.

He had a basket over his arm and was collecting apples that had fallen from the trees, he had said something about making stuffed apples for their supper and an apple strudel with cinnamon ice cream for their dessert.

Rabastan could hear the faint strands of Harry's singing, his voice soft and beautiful as he sang to himself. He was aware of Rabastan watching him, of course, he was, for Rabastan would often watch him.

Though his health was much improved and his body finally nearly back to a level that could be called healthy, he was still a few more months off really recovering, and he tired easily, often having to have sit-downs or rest, having to watch Harry as he moved around rather than joining him.

The younger man was so alive and full of love, life and joy despite everything that he had been through, despite everything that he had suffered, all the hatred and betrayal that he had had to suffer in his life. He was like the sun, constantly shining and bright, always finding new things to appreciate and love.

Rabastan knew that he was beyond lucky, and he was still often baffled that Harry loved him, that he had given him this chance, this chance to have love and happiness in his life. The gift of Harry's love was a blessing and something that Rabastan would never, ever, take for granted. This beautiful young man had given him the chance of a future, something that he had been sure was not for him.

He had been certain when he and Rodolphus had been broken from prison that he was going to be of some use to his Lord, something that he would be content with, but the likelihood was that he would die in a duel. Before Azkaban, he would have been sure that he could best anyone in a duel, but the condition Azkaban had left him in caused him to admit that he was not the man he had once been.

He could feel himself becoming that man again though, he could feel the power returning to his body, both his energy and his magic. He now towered over Harry standing at his full six-foot-five instead of being hunched and stooped as he had been the day Harry had arrived here. He had also put on much-needed weight, looking more human rather than the skeleton Azkaban had left him.

"You're thinking too hard," Harry's fond voice had him looking up and smiling at the beautiful man as he walked toward him.

He opened his legs and held his hand out to Harry as the younger man reached him, Harry accepted the hand and allowed Rabastan to pull him down between his legs, guiding him to lean back against his chest and rest his head against Rabastan's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around Harry and dipped down to kiss him with a smile when the younger man tilted his head up demandingly.

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked after a few moments of simply enjoying watching the sun dancing through the leaves and the sound of their little farm around them.

"How lucky I am," Rabastan smiled at Harry making it clear what he was talking about as though Harry didn't know already.

"You're a bloody sap!" Harry laughed and to Rabastan's delight, his cheeks heated up with a red blush of delight.

"I will tell you every single day how lucky I am until you believe me, and then I will carry on anyway," Rabastan chuckled kissing his cheek before settling back against the tree again and closing his eyes contently. "This has been the best year of my life,"

"Mine too," Harry agreed also closing his eyes.

"Our anniversary is coming up, is there anything that you want to do for it?" Rabastan asked and then opened his eyes, gently poking Harry in the side in punishment when the younger man started laughing.

"You're a sap," He repeated fondly, turning slightly to kiss him again.

"I am not,"

"We have so far celebrated four anniversaries!" Harry teased.

"The first letter we exchanged was important, it was the start of everything!"

"I agree,"

"And the first time that we both truly opened up to each other and started telling the truth, that is important,"

"I agree,"

"And the first time that I realised that I had fallen in love with you is important as well, it was the first time that I realised that you were not just a mission to me and had not been for a long time,"

"I agree,"

"And the first time that we actually met in person was an important anniversary,"

"I quite agree, and I have to say our celebration for that was my favourite," Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Mine too," Rabastan snickered tipping Harry's chin a little higher and drawing him down into sweet, lingering kisses again.

The two of them lay under the Florentine sun surrounded by the sweet smell of their apples.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rabastan my boy!" Xavier Lestrange boomed, holding his arms wide open as he grinned at his grandson.

A grandson who blinked at him looking completely stunned and lost as he stared at his grandfather and brother standing on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Rabastan asked.

"We're here to surprise you," Rodolphus raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Something that we seem to have achieved quite well."

"Yes, you didn't say that you were coming," Rabastan said dumbly nodding.

"Hence the surprise," Xavier lowered his arms and peered at his Grandson. "Is everything ok? Harry is still here right?"

"Yes, he is," Rabastan rolled his eyes even though his mind was spinning. "I thought that we had agreed that for his safety that you would not come here,"

"We did, but it is safe now and we have news for you. Besides we have missed you, we wanted to come see you and actually meet Harry," Rodolphus crossed his arms and gave his younger brother an assessing look.

"A little warning would have been nice!" Rabastan protested.

"Rabastan my boy, what on earth is the problem, we thought that you would be happy to see us," His grandfather frowned looking a little hurt and worried.

"No, I am! I have missed you, it's been hard not getting to speak to you very often," Rabastan assured them quickly, seeing they were upset.

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Rodolphus pressed exasperatedly.

"It's just, there were some things that I wanted to tell you before we saw each other," Rabastan sighed running his fingers through his dark hair. However, this move quickly caught the attention of his brother and grandfather, specifically they focused on the small black band of metal with a diamond resting on one specific finger.

"Rabastan…"

"Is that…"

"Have you…"

"What the…"

"Rabastan? Who is it? Is everything ok?" Harry's voice called from the living room.

Rabastan wanted to throw his hands up exasperatedly as his husband's footsteps got closer and Harry's stepped out into the hallway where his grandfather and brother could see him, the gentle swelling of his belly a more than obvious telling of his condition.

"Oh, my," Xavier said blinking at the young man who stared back at them with wide green eyes. "Oh Merlin, my heart!" he groaned clutching his chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Half an hour later they were all seated in the kitchen, Harry was placing teacups in front of them all, Xavier's with extra sugar for his shock before he moved to perch on Rabastan's knee. Mostly this was due to the fact the three Lestrange men were built like bloody houses and their kitchen table was not big enough for all three of them - plus Harry. But also because he reckoned that both he and Rabastan needed the support of the other right now.

"Are you okay, Grandfather?" Rabastan asked cautiously. He slipped his hand into Harry's on top of the table, drawing attention to both their wedding rings.

"You...you got married?" Xavier stammered looking between them.

"Never mind that he's...he's...he's…" Rodolphus gestured uselessly toward Harry.

Rabastan raised his eyebrow at his brother feeling amused despite the situation.

"Pregnant?" Harry offered gently and that was it, Rabastan lost it starting to laugh. "Bastan!" Harry scolded lightly.

"Merlin, I am sorry, it is just...oh Merlin," His husband chuckled to himself.

"But, how did this happen?" Rodolphus spluttered before rolling his eyes when Rabastan started laughing even harder. "I know HOW it happened, moron! I mean, how did you get to this point so quickly?! We knew things were going well between you but…"

"We fell in love," Rabastan shrugged running his fingers through his dark hair as he looked at Harry, looking into those beautiful green eyes that he was desperately hoping their baby would have already looking at him with warmth and happiness clear for him to see.

"That you are," Xavier said softly.

The two of them turned around remembering their guests and saw that Xavier was looking far calmer and more pulled together since Harry had walked into the living room. He leant back in his seat and looked between the two of them.

"That you are, so come on, I want to hear about what has happened since you both got here," he requested.

"Well, when Harry arrived we just spent time together. We got to know each other face to face to figure things out between us and if we could actually see each other. It was a little odd, we knew each other so well through writing, and it felt a little different at first when we were talking to each other. It took a little time to get used to," Rabastan started

"Just a little," Harry chuckled in agreement.

"We did settle down though, and we got to know each other better, especially without any secrets between us. It was difficult to talk through most of it, very difficult. There was a lot that we had to sort through, and many were not easy conversations. But we managed to talk through all the difficult things, and reach a decision that we wanted to try a relationship with each other."

"You are happy being with him even though he is a Death Eater?" Rodolphus raised his eyebrow at Harry, however, it was Rabastan that answered.

"In our relationship, the war does not exist, Harry wanted to have no part of the war and we are likely never going to return to Britain, I told you this. Harry loves me despite what I am."

"He…"

"I love Rabastan for who he is, and yes I love him despite what he is. And the end of the day my love for who he is was greater than anything else. Our choices and our relationship is no one's business but ours," Harry interrupted Xavier softly.

Xavier blinked at him before smiling amusedly. "It is not often I get called out on things. But you are correct, you and Rabastan are both adults. As long as it does not harm my grandson… or my great-grandchild, then no it has nothing to do with anyone but yourselves,"

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He squeezed Rabastan's hand slightly and settled back against him.

"So anyway, we came to our decision. It was not easy and there were a lot of arguments, Harry is more than a little fiery," Rabastan grinned when Harry turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me, are you blaming me for the arguments? Because I seem to remember someone else storming out of rooms on numerous occasions,"

"I would never blame you, the blame was, of course, entirely on me," Rabastan said smirking and insincerely laying his hand over his heart.

"Keep that going and you will be sleeping in the barn for a week."

"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."

"Don't push me, I'm apparently a little fiery," Harry smirked.

"I am not going to live this one down for a little while am I?" Rabastan snorted.

"Not for a while no, I'm fiery."

"Dear Merlin, you two are like an old married couple already," Rodolphus shook his head amused.

"Sorry," Harry coughed blushing a little.

"Hem, yes so, yes, there were a few arguments, but eventually what won out was the fact that we were in love, that in the end anything other than being together was an unthinkable conclusion for the both of us. We both also agreed that going back to Britain was not something that either of us wanted. From there, it was surprisingly easy for the rest to fall into place. We settled into life here, Harry Ensured that I stuck to my healing plan and I had something tangible, something of my own to hold onto during the hard days," At this Rabastan looked apologetically at his brother and grandfather.

"We understand, do not worry," Rodolphus chuckled.

"From there, our days revolved around getting the farm up and running, hiring people to work it, getting the house set up the way that we wanted it. Getting to know the people in the village. Just, living our life together.

Our original plan had been to travel around after a little while, and it was something that we discussed quite a few times. We even had a little bit of a plan laid out. But then we realised that both of us wanted to stay here for a while and maybe raise a family. We still have our plans to travel and it is something that we often talk about, but for us, after everything that happened, the most important thing is having a home. A place for us that is full of love, that is something I wanted to give Harry.,"

Rodolphus and Xavier turned to look at Harry curiously who smiled a little sadly.

"I have not had a home since I was a baby, and I have never had a home that I could remember. I tricked myself into believing that Hogwarts was my home, but basing a feeling of home upon a place because it is somewhere that I did not get beaten, that is not a home. Not to mention the fact that I was just a test subject and a weapon to the man that made me think of that place as home. Living here and making this house into OUR home was everything that I ever wanted," he explained.

"Beaten?" Rodolphus said shortly, both his and Xavier's faces becoming thunderous in a way that completely matched Rabastan's whenever they spoke of Harry's upbringing.

"Erm yes,"

"We will discuss it later," Rabastan held up his hand.

To the shock of the two other Lestrange's, Harry just rolled his eyes fondly.

"Where was I?" Rabastan frowned.

"We decided to stay here," Harry patted his hand.

"We decided to stay here," Rabastan snapped his fingers. "My memory is still a little touchy sometimes," he admitted.

"Which he frequently likes to use as an excuse to try and get away with not doing things that I have asked him to do," Harry said pointedly.

"You can be so harsh," Rabastan shook his head.

"If you are talking about the pans…"

"Of course I am talking about the pans!"

"I was not harsh. I think that I was quite fair, I asked you several times to make sure that you did them before you went out with Paulo," Harry shrugged.

"I didn't have time!"

"Then you should have done them when I first asked you to do them,"

"I was busy!"

"Playing a game!"

"You made the mess!"

"I made the…"

Green eyes flared to life and both Rodolphus and Xavier saw the 'fire' to Harry's personality that Rabastan had mentioned.

"...fine then, I won't cook for you again and save you the problem of having to clean up my mess!"

"Harry, love, I did not mean it like that, I didn't mean to say it like that,"

"I would hate to have to make you suffer and be unfair by making you clean up my messes, after all, I only slave over a hot stove for you every day cooking and making your favourite meals!"

"And I love them, every single one of them, and I appreciate them! The least that I can do is clean the dishes after you have worked so hard!" Rabastan held up his hands.

"Hmph. Say something like that again and what happened with the pans will look like child's play," Harry warned, poking him in the chest.

"Erm… what happened with the pans?" Xavier asked curiously.

Harry sat back and raised his eyebrow at his husband making it clear that Rabastan had to tell the story.

Though the argument had got a little heated. both Xavier and Rodolphus realised that throughout, neither had let go of the other's hand where they were joined on top of the kitchen table.

"I didn't do the dishes because I went out to meet some friends I have made in the village, we were standing having a drink when the next thing - all of the dirty pans from the house flew through the pub window and attached themselves to me. None of us could get them off, and I had to come home and beg Harry for an hour to undo the spell. I swear he only gave in so quickly because the sound of me traipsing around after him was annoying," Rabastan said dryly.

"I neither confirm nor deny," Harry shrugged when all three Lestrange men looked to him.

"I think I like you," Rodolphus grinned.

"Traitor," Rabastan huffed.

"Now now, you said that you wanted us to get on," Harry grinned at Rabastan before a yawn broke out. "I'm sorry, I am getting tired so quickly now," he said embarrassed.

"Please don't apologise," Xavier shook his head.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Rabastan asked concerned tucking Harry's hair behind his ear.

"Please, don't stay up because of us, we will be here for a few days," Xavier smiled.

"Don't be silly," Harry shook his head leaning down to kiss Rabastan sweetly. "Stay with your family and catch up, just not too late hmm?"

"I promise."

"And no alcohol," Harry warned sternly before they kissed again. "Goodnight," he waved a little awkwardly to the other two Lestranges.

"Goodnight Harry," they nodded and he made his way out of the room.

They waited until they heard his footsteps up the stairs and the door shutting.

"A little demanding there," Rodolphus commented, frowning a little.

"What?" Rabastan frowned back, clearly bristling.

"Not too late and no alcohol?"

Rabastan blinked at him before he snorted in amusement, "My Doctor here says that my sleep is important and that I need to make sure I am getting enough regular sleep, and the evening potions that I am on - and took just before you arrived - don't mix with alcohol, if I want a drink I have to delay taking my potion,"

"He looks after you well," Xavier noted.

"We look after each other," Rabastan smiled towards the stairs where Harry had disappeared. "And we have the baby to look forward to now,"

"That is a little bit of a surprise, as well as this," Xavier tapped the ring on Rabastan's finger making the younger man laugh.

"It was a surprise to me too," Rabastan snorted.

"So when did this happen?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"We got married on the first anniversary of us meeting here, we were talking about it the week before and what a year it had been, and what we wanted from the future, and Harry proposed to me."

"He proposed to you!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yup, we were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire getting ready for the harvest and talking about what we were going to do with the year to come and Harry just said 'we should get married' and well it just seemed obvious from there," Rabastan shrugged.

"So you got married within the week?" Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Not like you to be so spontaneous."

"I guess Harry's Gryffindor ways have rubbed off on me a little," Rabastan chortled at the grimace on their faces. "But in all seriousness, it wasn't that spontaneous, I love Harry, marrying him wasn't an if but a when and Harry suggested the when,"

"And the baby?" Xavier couldn't stop his smile at the thought of the great-grandchild he had despaired of.

"A happy surprise, Harry is five and a half months along. The baby was conceived probably not long after we got back from our honeymoon,"

"We don't see you for nearly 2 years and you go and get yourself married and have a babe on the way," Rodolphus shook his head.

"Are you upset?" Rabastan asked a little concerned, looking between 2 of the 3 most important people in his life.

"Of course not my boy, would I have liked to have been here for your marriage, of course, I would have, and I am upset that circumstances didn't allow me that chance. But you're here for a reason, to keep Harry safe and out of the war, and those circumstances are far more important. And how could we begrudge you having found and married the person you love?" Xavier assured him.

Rabastan nodded and then turned to look at his brother, unsure that he would have the same sentiments. It was different for them, they had been all that the other had for so long in Azkaban, they had survived because they had the other to worry about and that wasn't an emotion that the Dementors could steal from them.

They had been through hell together, and they had escaped together. The decision for him to come out here to be with Harry, while Rodolphus stayed in Britain had not been an easy choice for them to make, but it had been the best one, in the end, to keep Harry safe from Dumbledore.

Rabastan would never ever regret his choice to marry Harry, to be where they were right now. But he had been worried about how his older brother would feel.

"If you think that I am going to be angry because you got married to the man you love you're mad," Rodolphus rolled his eyes so hard that it looked like it hurt. "I would have been angry if you had waited to marry him simply for us to be here. There is every opportunity for us to celebrate, and we can still have a reception to be with you to celebrate your marriage,"

"Thank you," Rabastan smiled, the weight that had been on his chest finally lifting.

"What type of wedding did you have?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Accio wedding photo," Rabastan summoned a golden framed photo and held it out for his family.

The photo was simple, they were wearing casual white robes, their hands bonded with white rope as they leant towards each other and kissed, pulling back to smile brightly and happily at each other, looking completely and blissfully happy before they leant into each other to kiss again.

"We just wanted something simple, we got married in the Blessed Circle in the town by the local Priest, it was just us and two of our friends from the town to witness it. It was all we really wanted to be honest,"

"Awww you look so adorable and wove," Rodolphus teased before laughing when Rabastan flipped him the bird.

"Boys," Xavier said with exasperated fondness.

"Sorry," They grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mmm Bastan?" Harry hummed as a warm body slipped in behind his, curling around him and resting his large hand gently onto Harry's stomach.

"It's ok, just coming to bed," Rabastan assured him.

"Everything ok?" Harry said half asleep still.

"Yup, all talked through and sorted out, and we have caught up with each other," Rabastan smiled leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Good," Harry yawned.

"Go to sleep sweetheart,"

"Love you," Harry mumbled as he snuggled back into him.

"Love you too,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Months Later - Seven and a half months along

"Harry," Xavier smiled as he walked into the kitchen and found Harry at the stove.

"Good morning, Grandfather," Harry nodded to him before flicking his wand to boil the kettle.

"Ah thank you, the mornings are getting cold!" Xavier said as he sat at the kitchen table, the much bigger kitchen table that Harry had insisted on buying weeks ago.

"They are, we have had to get the fires going much earlier recently, Rabastan dislikes the cold greatly," Harry met Xavier's eyes and they both understood why. The chill of Azkaban seemed to linger over both brothers like a shadow ready to pounce.

"Where is he anyway?" Xavier asked, he had learned over the last few months that wherever one was to be found, the other would not be far behind.

"I am letting him sleep in, we had a little bit of a sleepless night, your great-grandchild was keeping me awake, I managed to get to sleep for a couple of hours, but I think he stayed up to stand guard over us," Harry smiled fondly.

"Hmm, he adores the both of you," Xavier said contently. "The last few months, here with the three of you, has been some of the happiest times I have had, I am not looking forward to leaving,"

Harry looked over at the older man as he sighed, his eyes locked onto his cup until Harry placed a plate down in front of him. "And why is it that you have to leave?"

"Pardon?" Xavier blinked at him.

"Why is it that you have to leave?" Harry sat down and looked at him calmly.

"We…"

"The war is over, your places are safe should you wish to return. We can have the guest house expanded and made into a proper home for you, and build another home for Rodolphus, though I do believe that he would rather split his time between here and Britain," Harry smiled.

"I could not intrude," Xavier frowned.

"Intruding can only happen where you are not welcome. This is your home, however, and whenever you wish it to be,"

"I…" Xavier stared at the young man in front of him a little stunned.

"Rabastan has no wish for you to leave, and neither do I. You have come to mean a lot to me in the months since you first came here," Harry assured him.

"Hmm, when you put it that way, I suppose I can pay you back with free babysitting," Xavier said with a growing smile.

"Well, now that is something we definitely can not turn down,"

"What are you two gossiping about?" Rabastan yawned as he walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, still looking sleep ruffled and a little tired. "And more importantly, plotting?" he added taking note of the papers in front of the two of them.

"What do you think?" Xavier asked pushing the papers towards Rabastan as he dropped into his seat.

"It's the farmhouse," Rabastan said.

"Bless him, he's not his brightest first thing in the morning is he," Xavier shook his head fondly.

"Hey!" Rabastan huffed. "What is this? It is bigger than the guest house," He frowned down at the drawings, taking a closer look.

"Yes, it is," Harry nodded patiently as Rabastan squinted at the papers, the rough drawings showing the guest house on the other side of the courtyard to their farmhouse with extensions and additions drawn on, and neat little labels in both Harry and Xavier's handwriting and little arrows pointing to each room describing it.

"Why is it bigger?" Rabastan looked at them.

"Because we are going to get it extended, and Grandfather is going to be staying here. This way he has his own house but is here with us and the baby when it comes," Harry answered, leaving Rabastan staring at him surprised as he stood and moved to make up a plate of breakfast for his husband.

"You are?" Rabastan turned to Xavier instead.

"I am," Xavier nodded.

"What brought that on? I thought we would have to say goodbye to you," Rabastan said as he sat down at the table.

"Harry and I had a conversation," Xavier said simply, and Rabastan just chuckled as a look of understanding crossed his features. "I wanted to stay but I was worried that I would be intruding on your new life here together. Harry pointed out that with the extension of the guest house into my own home it is the best of both worlds. And the heat out here is good for my old bones. Retirement out here with you two and my great-grandchild, what could be better.

When Harry placed his plate down in front of his husband he found his hand caught, and a kiss being placed upon the palm and wrist.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're perfect,"

"That I hardly am,"

"To me, you are," Rabastan shook his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 Month Later - Eight and a half months along

"Harry?" Rabastan asked as he walked into the room and caught his husband grimacing.

"I'm ok," Harry shook his head. "How is the house going?"

"It is nearly complete, but that was not an I am ok wince," Rabastan challenged.

"It is just my back, the pressure of the baby is getting a little too much," Harry sighed, rubbing at the base of his back with another grimace. "I don't think the cold is helping either,"

"Well, luckily I am an attentive husband, come with me," Rabastan held his hand out to Harry, wiggling his fingers with a grin when his husband looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he placed his hand in Rabastan's, and allowed his husband to help him to his feet.

"It is a surprise," Rabastan placed a soft, warm kiss on Harry's lips before leading him out the room.

"A surprise?" Harry brightened a little.

"You're doing all the hard work, the least that I can do is treat you where I can," Rabastan smiled helping Harry up their stairs, and then led him into their bedroom. "Wait here?"

"Ok," Harry nodded agreeably, rubbing his hand over his belly before laughing as Rabastan blindfolded him from behind.

"Honestly only you would laugh at being suddenly blindfolded by Rabastan Lestrange," Rabastan said dryly.

"You would never hurt me," Harry said with so much surety that Rabastan could not have stopped the firm, hot kiss he pressed his Harry's beautiful red lips even had he wanted to.

"I'm going to undress you," Rabastan said before snorting when Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Sorry, but that is not your surprise,"

"Aww," Harry pouted.

"Maybe after, if I'm lucky," Harry laughed at Rabastan's phrasing.

He stood there passively as Rabastan slowly undressed him, taking longer than it normally would due to the extra layers he was wearing, winter finally hitting Italy hard.

Harry smiled when Rabastan took his hands again and pressed kisses to his wrists, before leading him forward. He knew from the direction they were going in that they were heading to the bathroom, and he wiggled his toes as he stepped onto the warm tiles before humming as a pleasant scent hit him.

"Do you like it?" Rabastan asked.

"Yes, it smells like...lavender, rosemary, cedarwood and….frankincense?" Harry guessed.

"Close, there is a little jasmine in there too," Rabastan had been the one to start this game between the two of them.

"Not bad. Why are we in the bathroom though?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is the surprise," Rabastan stepped behind him and took off the blindfold, letting Harry see their bathroom. The large jacuzzi bath they had both agreed on for the luxury they desired after their pasts were filled with bubbles and the scent of the potion mixture was drifting from it.

Around the bath and bathrooms were dozens of candles, and the floor was scattered with rose petals. When he looked closer Harry realised that the water also had numerous rose petals scattered over the top of it.

"Wow…"

"The potion in the bath is one that I got from Isabella in town, it should help ease your back and relieve the muscle pain you have been having," Rabastan explained.

He led Harry over to the bath and helped him in, carefully assisting him to sit down as Harry's balance had been a little off for the last few weeks. The groan Harry let out as he leant back and Rabastan started the jacuzzi was almost sexual before he seemed to melt into the water.

"Just relax, I will be back soon," Rabastan kissed his forehead, placed a large glass of apple juice on the side for Harry, and then left the bathroom, at which point the music started up, the instruments filling the room and helping relax him even more.

Who knew how long later Rabastan brushed his hand over Harry's forehead, sweeping his damp fringe to the side, and refilled the now empty glass of apple juice. "How are you doing?"

"So, so relaxed... but I need to pee," Harry sighed.

"A month and a half and you won't have a bladder the size of a pea anymore," Rabastan said sympathetically as he helped Harry out the bath and to the toilet.

Once he got back into the bath Harry hummed contently as Rabastan stripped and slipped into the bath behind him and picked up a familiar bottle. When he uncorked it the scent filled Harry's scenes and he settled back against Rabastan's chest.

Rabastan had been given this recipe by Isabella near the start of Harry's pregnancy and this had become something of a routine for the two of them, Rabastan insisting on massaging the mixture of milk and honey in for Harry, stating that he wanted to feel helpful in some way.

The mixture felt wonderful on Harry's skin, and the massage that his soppy husband gave him with it helped the aches and pains from his pregnancy. It also had the benefit of making his skin feel amazingly smooth.

"How are you feeling?" Rabastan asked a while later once he had finished and left Harry to soak and relax again.

"Much, much better, though you didn't have to leave," Harry pouted up at him.

"Yes I did, this is just for you, now come on," Rabastan wrapped Harry in one of their big, soft fluffy towels, gently patting him down and drying him before leading him into their bedroom.

"What is all this about?" Harry asked as Rabastan helped him into his favourite pyjamas and got him settled into their bed.

"I like to spoil you," Rabastan kissed him before holding out a large cup of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows making Harry laugh happily.

That night as Rabastan snuggled up behind him, his hand resting over their baby and snoring softly, Harry thought back over the last two and a half years that they had been together, his eyes catching on the matching wedding rings on their fingers, the home that they had built together, Xavier's home that the contractors had nearly completed right across the courtyard, there was nothing else that he could have wanted for his life. He didn't think that he would ever regret the choices he had made.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A month and a Half later - D-Day

"I regret my choices so badly!" Harry cried before letting out some more panting breaths.

"You don't mean that," Rodolphus patted him on the shoulder before holding his hands up when Harry glared at him. "Hey, I'm not the brother who knocked you up!"

"Argh!" Harry groaned throwing his head back as another contraction wracked through his body, Rodolphus quickly going back to rubbing his back to try and help.

"That is the turkey out of the oven," Xavier assured Harry running back in from the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"I think the baby is coming," Harry whined. "Where the hell is Rabastan?!"

"I'm here!" His husband raced through the door with Isabella close behind.

"Well, you chose a good day to go into labour," Isabella said in a thick accent.

"I'm so sorry for disturbi….ng you on Christ...mas day," Harry huffed as Rabastan dropped next to him and took his hand.

"Do not be silly, though that Healer needs to be strung up for disappearing when they're supposed to be on call. Right let's see how we're doing,"

Isabella threw back the blanket covering Harry's lower half and whistled "well this baby is in a hurry,"

"Don't look!" Rabastan scowled at Rodolphus shoving him back when he went to move.

"What's going on?" Harry panted as Rodolphus moved to prop him up with a roll of his eyes and Xavier took his free hand.

"The baby's head is crowning, I need you to push as hard as you can on your next contraction, ok Harry?"

"Ok," Harry nodded sucking in a few deep breaths before gritting his teeth and bore down as his contraction hit.

"That's it, that's it, Harry, you're doing amazing!" Rabastan encouraged him.

"Not long and that little baby will be in your arms," Xavier added.

"You're doing really good!" Rodolphus gave awkwardly making Harry chuckle shakily.

"Ok, here we go!" Isabella reached out and as Harry gave another big push the baby's head came free. One more big push and Isabella had their mewling baby in her arm, rapidly casting spells.

"Are they ok?" Rabastan asked concerned leaning forward to desperately get a look at their baby.

"She is absolutely perfect," Isabella beamed pressing the baby into Harry's arms.

"She, we have a daughter!" Harry laughed happily, tracing his fingers over his daughter's tiny features, mapping them and memorising them as the three Lestrange men leant in to see her.

"She is perfect," Rodolphus stared down at his little niece, the signs of him falling in love with her already quite clear on his face.

"She really is, Harry I can't believe you did this, this is just amazing and...Harry?" The awe in Rabastan's voice changed into panic as Harry grit his teeth in pain. "Isabella?!" He turned to the older lady desperately.

"Oh...oh my, one of you may want to take the baby!" Isabella said stunned after looking under the blanket again.

"Why what is wrong?" Xavier asked worriedly as he took his Granddaughter.

"Nothing is wrong, but Harry is about to push again, there is another baby on the way!" Isabella looked completely stunned even as she spoke.

"WHAT?!" All four men cried before Harry let out another shout and grit his teeth as another contraction hit him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Hours Later

"Wow," Rabastan said for the fiftieth time staring down at the little boy in his arms.

"Wow," Xavier echoed staring down at the little girl in his arms.

"Definitely," Rodolphus nodded not taking his eyes off his firstborn niece in his arms.

"You guys are ridiculous," Harry snorted, but he didn't take his eyes from his youngest baby, a little boy.

"Four babies," Xavier laughed shakily.

"You're sure that is it right, there are no more up there?!" Rodolphus asked seriously.

"There are no more babies," Isabella laughed.

"Four is quite enough," Harry snorted.

"For now right?" Rabastan looked at Harry wide-eyed.

There was a slight pause before the room filled with chuckles as Harry rolled his eyes at his husband and turned back to his son.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Rabastan lay in their makeshift bed on the living room floor, Isabella not wanting to move Harry too soon, looking down at the four snoozing babies laid out side by side on the duvet in front of them with complete and utter awe.

"So...we need to be having words with the Healer," Rabastan said and Harry snorted at that understatement.

"I think we will let Isabella get there first," Harry said reaching out and gently brushing his thumb over the tiny foot of one of their sons.

"This is an incredible Christmas present," Rabastan sighed, looking up and down the line of their children.

"It really is," Harry grinned. He looked exhausted but exhilarated at the same time.

"So we are decided on the names?" Rabastan asked softly, his voice reflecting the utter awe and amazement he was still feeling.

"I think so," Harry smiled before touching his hand to their firstborn daughter's little foot, grinning when she mewled lightly in her sleep. "Eira,"

Rabastan reached out and touched their firstborn son's foot who slept through as he pretty much had since being born. "Radley,"

"Jarek," Harry touched their youngest son's belly who let out a little wiggle.

"And Lia," Rabastan stroked his finger down their youngest daughter and child's face before settling back against the sofa behind them and held his arm out for Harry, who happily and contently leant against his side.

"I'm exhausted but I don't want to look away," he sighed.

"You have every right to be exhausted!" Rabastan snorted.

"So do you, you've done more laps of this room than a marathon runner checking between me and the babies," Harry laughed quietly as not to disturb their children. Children plural. "We did say we wanted a big family,"

"I wasn't expecting it all at once," Rabastan grinned "it's a good job Grandfather is staying!"

"I reckon he's regretting that and packing quickly right now," Harry teased, but they knew it wasn't true, Xavier has quite clearly in love with his great-grandchildren, and Isabella had had to kick him from the room practically.

"Merry Christmas my Darling," Rabastan said leaning down to kiss Harry lovingly.

"Merry Christmas my love," Harry smiled serenely as they parted and settled back against his husband, looking down at their children laid out in front of them sleeping safely.

The lights of the Christmas tree and the fireplace lit the room with a soft glow allowing the two new parents light enough to see their precious bundles, the twinkling lights and crackling fire giving a slight magical and cosy feeling to the room as they too nodded off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra - next day

The crying of 1 baby set off a chain reaction and Harry and Rabastan sat up with a start as the 4 babies started crying in unison.

Harry blinked confused for a moment before he laughed as he realised Xavier and Rodolphus had snuck down in the night, and the two large Lestrange men were crammed awkwardly onto the sofas.

All three Lestrange men were blinking around dazed so Harry lightly clapped his hands so as not to startle his sons and daughters. "Alright family, grab a baby!" he laughed before carefully picking up Eira.


End file.
